Life , Death , Love , Hate
by sithlordexar888
Summary: **chapters 1 &2 uploaded**In the aftermath of the events of FF8 , comes a new evil , more powerful than anything Squall or Rinoa have ever encountered.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Next of Kin  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Fatali"  
  
  
Squall awoke with a start.  
He was sweating all over , and was very hot.  
Still sweating , he tried to recall what he had been dreaming about , but without success.  
He layback , and removed his blankets in an effort to cool him down.  
Finally , he turned the air conditioning up a notch.  
Balamb Garden was currently in Esthar , a highly advanced city secluded from the rest of the world.  
Traffice could still be seen on the endless streets outside.  
Rinoa was in the bed next to his , but , she herself was sleeping soundly.  
What had awoken him?  
His door creaked , telling him that someone was outside.  
Squall stood up from his bed , and took the handle of his Lion Heart into the hall leading to the SeeD  
Dorms.He spotted a garden faculty wandering around in the hall. What would a faculty be doing this late? squall thought  
The faculty spotted squall , and rushed to the elevator.  
"Hey , you , come back"  
Squall followed the faculty , but the faculty reached the elevator first , and went up.  
The Elevator came back down , empty , so Squall went in , to the second floor , where the faculty had stoped.  
But , the faculty was no wehre to be seen , so squall checked the classroom , nothing.  
He them checked the deck , where the faculty was , looking out into the city.  
"What are you doing out so late?", asked Squall suspiciously.  
The faculty turned around , and Squall saw the face of a woman , dressed up as a faculty.  
Squall immediately raised his sword.  
"Who are you?"  
The woman jumped off the deck , to squall's suprise , was she mad? it was least an hundred foot drop.  
But the woman had attached a rope to the deck which had been concealed from Squalls sight , and  
the woman landed gracefully on the city street.  
She then ran off into an alley.  
Squall repeated her maenourvre , and followed her into the city.  
He reached the alley into which she had went , and saw a turn , into which he followed.  
The woman was no where to be seen , and Squall had decided to return to garden,  
when he heard a scream.  
It came from over a wall.  
Squall jumped over the wall , and saw the woman backed into the wall by a Funguar.  
They where only a little dangerous , but the woman was not armed .  
Squall scraped his sowrd onto the cement , grabbing the creatures attention.  
He felt a surge of energy. He hadn't been in a battle for ages .  
The Funguar turned towards squall , and cast bio.  
A large green substance had surrounded Squall , and was lifting him into the air .  
He couldn't breathe , and it was poisoning him.  
Finally the spell finished , dropping Squall to the ground.  
Squall lay there for a moment , he felt weak.  
The creature had come towards him to attack , Squall lept to his feet , and cast blizzara.  
A great Icicle drove up from the ground , from under the Funguar , piercing him.  
The Ice dissapeared , and the Funguar's lifeless body fell , dead.  
Breathing heavily , the woman came towards Squall.  
"Its you , its really you" She whispered.  
"What's me? who are you?" replied Squall angrily.  
"Ahh, you have your fathers eyes" said the woman , smiling.  
"How would you know , who are you"  
The woman stroked his cheek "And his temper"  
Squall couldn't take this any more , and grabbed the womans hand.  
"Who are you"  
She beamed at him.  
  
"I'm your mother" 


	2. Chapte 1

CHAPTER 1  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall was confused , if this was his mother , then why had he spent most of his life  
in an orphanage?  
Why was this woman , wandering around garden dressed as a faculty.  
But the woman had papers to prove that she was his mother , so that was enough for Squall.  
Her name was Jo Leonhart , and Squall soon found out that his father had the same name as himself , although  
his father was dead.  
"We where part of a rebel group in south galbadia" explained Jo , Squalls "Mother" the next day in the canteen.  
"Me and your Father, but the galbadian army killed most of us , including you're father , but i escaped."  
"They fired a missle at our badee in Winhill , and told the media that it was a practise mission went wrong."  
A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"We where escaping , but i was the first one out.. , they blocked the doors , and they died"..  
Squall felt a sudden surge of hatred towards the Galbadian army.  
His fist clenched.  
"I knew that you would be safe with matron... with me , you wouldn't"  
Squall was a SeeD , a mercenary , and was not to take sides , but he had an urge to fly garden to Deiling , and kill  
the newest president.  
Jo seemed to read squalls thought.  
"It was president deiling who gave the orders , not Presidentn Hjias" Said Jo .  
"Why...? " asked Squall  
"What where you doing that was so Bad that Deiling issued the order of the missile?" asked Squall.  
He had been hired by ther Timber Wolves , they where only trying to negoitiate , and wouldn't of done  
anything to merit being killed.  
"We destroyed the ReVre headquarters in Deiling , no one was supposed to be in the building , but two hundred died" whispered  
Jo , with a tone of deep regret.  
Squall suddenly understood , and didn't say anything.  
"A traitor in the group tiped off our location " explained Jo.  
"How many where i this group?" asked Squall  
"Two thousand .. one thousand , five hundred of which died in the missile attack"  
Two wrongs don't create a right , thought Squall.  
No one spoke for a few minutes.  
Squall , rather ashen faced , took a sip of his coffee.  
Suddenly , the Intercomm boomed out in the voice of Xu.  
"Could Squall Leonhart come to the Bridge please? thank you"  
"I got to go" Explained Squall , and went up the elevator to the Headmaster's office , and into the bridge.  
Nida was sitting near the controls , also drinking coffee.  
"Wheres Xu?" asked Squall  
"I'm right here" came a voice from behind him.  
Squall turned around to greet Xu , but she just handed him papers.  
"Headmaster Cid wants you to assemble a team for this mission" explained Xu. "Multiple Homicide in Ghia Town in Centra,  
new place , only just built"  
"Seems some madman , escpareds from Esthar asylum , and went on a killing spree , thirteen dead"  
Squall glanced at the papers , which contained a photo of the culprit , a large white male , with an equally as large gun.  
"Any Questions?"  
Squall shook his head , and headed for the dormitaries , to alert Rinoa.  
"Fancy tracking down a murderer?" asked Squall.  
"Who is that woman you where talking to?" asked Rinoa.  
Squall suddenly realised that he hadn't informed Rinoa of the events of the previous night.  
Squall wanted to say:Shes my mother , but the words wouldn't come out.  
"Shes no one"  
Rinoa accepted the mission , and so did Zell.  
And Squall still hadn't told anyone that this woman was his mother.  
Maybe it was partly the fact that he wasn't sure himself.  
Squall approached Irvine's dormitory , and Irvine also accepted the mission. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
__________________________________________________________  
  
The ragnoroks jet engines whined , and it soared off into the air , streams of smoke  
and fire emitting from its wings.  
It reached a certain height , and then soared through the air with immense speed.  
Squall had picked his team for the mission , Himself , Zell , Irvine and Rinoa , and  
wasn't particularily worried about the mission at all.  
He was in the cockpit , Rinoa was one of the passenger seats , Irvine was flying,  
and Zell was punching his punching bag downstairs.  
Squall sat down next to Rinoa , and took a look at the murder books.  
The name that stood out on the list of people killed by the mad person was a high  
officer in the Esthar army, surely ge would of been capableof dending off such a person.  
He sighed , and then sat next to Irvine , who was still flying the Ragnarok over Esthar.  
He seemed to be having the time of his life.  
"Put on the Auto pilot , we'll get there faster" ordered Squall.  
"We aren't in any hurry" replied Irvine  
"Just do it!" shouted Squall angrily.  
"Look whose acting like a big man"  
Squall said nothing , and sat back down, next to Rinoa.  
She was reading Pet Pals , quite content.  
Irvine put the ragnarok on autopilot , and sat in the seat in front of Squall , an turned to him.  
"So," said Irvine , a mischevious on his face"Whose your new girlfriend"  
Rinoa glanced over her magazine at Irvine.  
"I don't havce a new girlfriend" said Squall angrily  
"Who is that woman you where talking to , then? pretty cosy , eh?"  
Rinoa looked at Squal. This was causing more trouble than it was worth.  
"Shes my mother"  
"Yea, yea, yea" replied Irvine , a grin on his face.  
"She is", whispered Squall.  
"She was snealing around garden last night , dressed as a faculty.  
After a lengthy explanation of his encounter on the previous night , Rinoa frowned.  
"I don't buy it,none of it"   
"Its the truth" said Squall  
"No , i believe you , its the woman i don't believe"  
"I told you ,she had the papers" replied Squall , half wishing he hadn't told them.  
Rinoa went back to reading Pet Pals , and Irvine went back to the controls.  
"ETA , 5 minutes" he said.  
The huge scarlet ragnarok landed gracefully on a landing pad in Ghian town.  
Ghia town was quite magnificent , it was around as big as Deiling with a combination of their   
architecture with the architecture of Esthar.  
A delegation had waited at the platform to meet them.  
"Ahhh , you are the SeeD representatives. I am Senator Jin'Uy'ara , of Ghian town,   
this is President Ghiaacz , and vice president Fonga" said a human male of around sixty.  
"I am Squall Leonheart , this is Rinoa Heartilly , Zell Dincht , and Irvine Kineas"  
Said Squall , shaking the senator's hand.  
They went to the Presidents residence in the Senators luxury car.  
Squall sat down on a chair ,after the president had.  
"Don Awer , the person responsible for the deaths of 13 people on June 16th , escaped  
from Joi Esthar Mental Asylum on June 12th" began the President.  
"We believe that he is still in Ghian , as we have blockades on every road in or out"  
A maid came with refreshments.  
"We also believe that he has a Esthar issued Harrian SL-R-67 rocket launcher"  
said the Vice President Fonga.  
"He fired one rocket at a telephone box , which caused an exploision , from witnesses reports"  
continued Jin'Uy'ara.  
"He is deranged , confused , we have to get him alive" said president Ghiaacz  
Fonga handed squall a gun , it was full of tranquiliser.  
"Use this if you find him" said Jin'Uy'ara.  
"What , you're just sending us after him alone?" asked Squall  
"No , we are sending 25 Ghian soldiers" said Jin'Uy'ara  
"This isn't what we bargained for" said Zell.  
"We have to do it" said Rinoa.  
The 4 went out of the building , and onto the streets. 


End file.
